


Maybe not so lonely

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: Hololive
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: It had been a few months since Reine arrived in the human world without the knowledge on how to get back.As her stomach growled, she decided to head out for breakfast...surely she'll not have any unexpected meetings.
Kudos: 19





	Maybe not so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! since Reine wanted fanfics, I decided to write one (in hope that one day there will be a 'fanfic reading' stream)

Another morning, another day in a new world.  
If doubts weren’t bothering her, the fact that she was all alone definitely did.

‘How long has it been since I cleaned this place?’ this was the first thought that came to Reine’s mind after waking up, her new bedroom didn’t stay clean for long: clothes were scattered around her room, dust was covering some old books…and a random potato chip package was laying on her bed.  
She wiped the sleep of her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a tired sigh.

“I should go outside and get breakfast…I don’t have anything in my fridge” she mumbled with a sleepy voice, slowly getting up.  
After getting out of her pajamas and getting into her usual clothes, she headed out to look for a place to eat something and distract herself from the situation she had been put in.

Walking was pleasant, even if the air felt a bit chilly, and there weren’t too many people wandering around;   
Reine’s eyes darted around, trying to look for a place that would suit her taste.

Something caught her eye: a ramen restaurant.  
She never ate ramen for breakfast and it didn’t seem like the best option in that moment, but she had eaten mostly sweets and tea since her arrival in this world, a few months ago.  
‘It surely wouldn’t hurt to try…If I don’t like it I can just leave’ she thought looking at the shop’s sign.  
As she was stepping in after opening the door…  
“THIS RAMEN IS SO GOOD, I WILL MISS IT AFTER I GET BACK MY HOUSE!!!” A young girl with really pale skin, a tattered dress and a sword coming out of her head screamed in happiness and satisfaction, finishing her bowl of ramen.  
“Ollie please…it’s too early to be screaming” another girl, shorter and dressed elegantly (except her bare feet) mumbled half-asleep, slowly eating her food from her bowl.

Reine was left dumbfounded by what she saw: those two girls didn’t appear to be like the other humans she saw in this world, they both looked like fishes out of water…were they even human? Maybe they ended up in this world like she did, or maybe-

“ANYA IT’S 10 AM ALREADY! YOU ARE THE ONE STILL ASLEEP!” The loud girl replied, interrupting Reine’s train of thoughts.  
“Ow my ears…still, stop being so loud there are other people in this restaurant”   
“…my dear short dagger, there is only us, the owner of the restaurant and that chick who just entered” The girl named Ollie replied.  
Reine noticed that, indeed, the restaurant did not have many clients; she looked at the girls with mild interest.  
“At least I’m not flat as a surf board…” mumbled the girl named Anya.  
“OI! STOP CALLING ME F-“   
“Umh…excuse me?” the soft voice of Reine caught their attention, and Ollie became quiet.  
“I uh…I kind of heard your conversation” ‘it was basically impossible to avoid it with how loud you guys were’ she thought.  
“Oh…” the two girls blurted out at the same time.  
“I was just curious about…who you guys are, I mean…she has a sword going through her head” added Reine, trying to be as quiet as possible when mentioning the sword problem.

“OH YEAH I’M KUREIJI OLLIE AND I’M A ZOMBIE! I don’t really know why I have this sword, but hey, I have a cool sword now!” Ollie answered, letting out a wicked laugh.  
“EH??” was the only sound Reine made, accompanied with an expression of pure confusion.  
“W-what about you?” she asked indicating the shorter girl.  
“Oh me? I don’t really look different from other humans, but I’m actually an ancient dagger, my name’s Anya Melfissa”.  
At that point Reine thought she was having some sort of lucid dream.  
“What about you? You’re asking us about ourselves, but who are you?” asked Ollie, standing up and getting closer to Reine’s face to look at her closely.  
“I…I come from another world…” she muttered, looking away from the cheery girl looking intensely at her.  
“Oh cool! So you got Isekai’d!!” 

‘…what is an Isekai?’ the taller girl wondered.

“I see, are you stuck here or can you go back? “ asked Anya, glancing at her.  
“I…I don’t know, I’ve been here for a while and I can’t use magic anymore so-“  
“MAGIC IS SO FRICKING COOL!!!” Shouted Ollie, RIP Reine’s ears.  
“Oh that seems like a problem, well…Me and Ollie have problems as well”  
“YEAH! MY HOME BECAME A RAMEN RESTAURANT!! “ Shouted again the loud girl.  
“Meanwhile, I got kicked out of my home because of the fact I couldn’t pay my rent” added Anya while letting out a sigh.  
“Didn’t you spend the rent money in those videogames where you get a png?” asked Ollie turning around to look at the dagger.  
“I spent only a reasonable amount!”  
“Suuure, anyway…I’m trying to get back my house by becoming THE MOST FAMOUS IDOL IN THE ENTIRE PLANET!!”   
“Idol?” questioned Reine with a doubtful expression.  
“Mh-hm, I’m doing the same since now I don’t have a place to live in…” added Anya with a gentle smile.

‘Becoming an Idol? Why not just…get a normal job?’ thought the peafowl lady.

“What will you do Reine?” Asked the dagger girl.  
“M-me? I…” she stopped speaking.  
The other girls noticed the worry and confusion on the taller girl’s face.  
“I…don’t know what to do…I had some gold with me when I got transported here but I’m running out of money soon…” she answered quietly.  
“YOU COULD BECOME AN IDOL LIKE US!!” Yelled the zombie, grasping her hands.  
“EH???”   
“That could work, we get a decent paycheck and you will be able to interact with people from this world” mumbled Anya.  
“I…Can I really do that? I don’t know if I-“  
“OF COURSE YOU CAN! I mean, they accepted a dead 17 year old girl who rose from the grave as an idol, THEY WILL SURELY ACCEPT YOU!” answered Ollie.  
A thoughtful expression appeared on Reine’s face.  
‘Could I really be able to do it? Becoming an Idol?’ were the questions wandering in her head.  
“Why don’t you give it a try? I mean, you’re currently stuck here and you need money to survive, also it seems really fun!” suddenly the shortest of the girls spoke.

Reine’s eyes grew a little wider with realization.  
“I guess…I could try-“  
“YAY!!” Screamed Ollie, hugging both girls tightly.  
Anya let out a small chuckle, soon reciprocating the hug.  
“WE’LL BECOME THE BEST IDOL IN THE WORLD!!! WOOOHOOO!!” Jumped the zombie, causing the other girls to laugh out loud.  
For the first time in months, Reine felt the weight in her heart lessen a little and a relaxed smile adorned her lips.

“Well I guess we should take you to meet Yagoo, so you can become an Idol as soon as possible” Said Anya getting up from her chair and heading towards the exit.  
“YOU’RE RIGHT! LET’S GOOOOOOO” Yelled the zombie, grabbing the taller girl’s hand and dragging her towards the exit.  
Reine let out a chuckle and followed with a quiet “Alright”.

As they walked through the street, Reine somehow knew that an adventure was about to start, and she wouldn’t be alone to experience it.


End file.
